Fictober2019: Campamento Greco-Romano
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: ¡Octubre ha llegado, y el Campamento Greco-Romano lo sabe!. Aquí se encuentra mi participación al reto de #Fictober2019, una serie de Drabble, viñetas y one-shots, la mayoría sin relación entre otra. Espero disfruten leyendo mis pequeñas historias, dejen sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo.
1. Introduccion

Hola chicos que aun revisan si publico o actualizo una historia. Aunque se que debería de actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, o mínimo adelantar a mi proyecto de titulación de la uni, aquí me ven, ahora me he inscrito al #Fictober2019. Este año participare en el Evento de la pagina de Facebook del Campamento Greco-Romano(Dejare el link en mi perfil, así como también de su foro en FF)  
Bueno, desde mañana subiré un Drabble, o short fic, a diario los cuales recopilare en este libro.

Y eso es todo por el momento, suerte a todos los participantes y espero que se diviertan

CharlyRios

Hijo de Deméter

Segundo Pretor Campamento Greco-Romano


	2. Dia 1:Hojas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mia.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

* * *

**Dia 1: Hojas (Leaves)**

**Arte Ninja: Multiclones de ¿Hojas?**

Ser uno de los pretores del campamento greco-romano tenía sus ventajas. Por un lado tenia responsabilidades, como hacer el papeleo de las misiones, pero lo bueno era que al terminar podía quedarme en mi cabaña leyendo las bitácoras de Magnolia DuPree

–Umm, ¿Tónico del crecimiento? Interesante– Dije al ver la receta en la bitácora– Leafy, ayúdame–Le dije al perro/planta, el cual gruño como respuesta

Si por mí fuera, reescribiría la receta con punto y coma, pero al parecer Maggie había puesto un hechizo que lo impedía.

–Termine, ahora solo hay que…–dije para mí mismo, dirigiéndome a unas hojas de lavanda, pero Leafy corrió entre mis piernas– ¡cuidado!-Grite, pero fue demasiado tarde, el tónico había caído sobre el animal.

–Charly–Entro abruptamente Ismael, el nuevo pretor, a la cabaña–Te toca…oh mis dioses–Se sorprendió al ver como de Leafy brotaban una especie de Hojas y como de ellas salían unos pequeños cachorros planta– ¡Leaves! , quiero uno

–No–Dije, ahora en que dilema me había metido.

* * *

**# Total de palabras: 168**

**Bonus:** En todos mis Drabble, que participen en este evento, pondré un bonus (Ficha de algún personaje o aclaración de un evento o futuro fic que tenga en mente)

Ficha de Leafy.

Nombre: **_Canis folium proserpinus_** (Perro Planta de Perséfone)

Apodo: Leafy

Lugar de nacimiento: Germino en la isla de Circe en el mar de los monstruos

Edad: Tres años

Familia:

Creador: Perséfone la creo a partir del ADN de un perro del infierno, juntándolo con el Germoplasma de varias plantas.

Dueño actual: Charly Rios, un hijo de Deméter.

Aspecto Físico

Descripción: Conforme lo fui domesticando, descubrí que al igual que yo, Su comportamiento cambiaba con el pasar de las estaciones. Al cumplir una misión especial para Perséfone, adquirió la habilidad de transformarse dependiendo el la estación del año.

Forma primavera: Posee una altura de tan solo 21 cm y una longitud de 35 y 41 cm de largo, agregando los 18 a 30 cm de cola, y pesa entre 1 y 1,5 kg.

El color de su pelaje es similar a la hojas del sauce, siendo más claro en la cabeza y el vientre. Posee orejas que en relación con su cabeza son enormes. La longitud de sus orejas es de 10 a 15 cm (3.9 a 5.9 pulgadas) y tienen la apariencia de Hojas con pequeños cortes

Forma otoño: Posee un cuerpo delgado y estilizado, un poco más alto que su versión anterior, ideal para moverse sigilosamente entre los bosques. Su color es de un amarillo cremoso, con tonos verdes en sus orejas y cola, desde donde nacen sendas hojas y una hoja en la cabeza.

Forma invierno: En esta versión es donde se aprecia su verdadero potencial. En esta fase, carece del uso de la cloroquinesis, pero lo compensa transformándose en un gran golem (conservando sus rasgos característicos de perro/planta). Posee una gran fuerza y resistencia, mayor a sus fases anteriores.

Características de su personalidad:

Como se mencione, su personalidad cambia dependiendo la estación del año. En primavera es muy juguetón y travieso, mientras que con el calor del otoño se hace algo caprichoso y en cuanto al invierno, prefiere permanecer adentro de la cabaña junto a su amo. Pero sin importar la temporada, él siempre es leal y esta dispuesto a todo por apoyar a su dueño y a sus aliados

Habilidades: Su uso de la Cloroquinesis está limitado por la posición del sol, teniendo mayor dominio en otoño y verano. Su Orina es ácida, atraviesa el Bronce Celestial, aunque se puede contrarrestar este efecto Rociando Ambrosia y Bicarbonato donde orina. Tiene una Mordida ponzoñosa, y posee la habilidad de adquirir un nuevo poder al probar un tipo de abono creado por la cabaña 4 (ejemplo en Diarios del campamento Greco-romano:hijo de deméter)


	3. Día 2: sabanas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

* * *

**Día 2: Sabanas/Mantas (Blankets)**

Desde que había vuelto de esa misión, no había podido dormir bien, tenía miedo que el señor cocodrilo apareciera en la puerta de la cabaña dispuesto a atacarme, y dudaba que ocultarme abajo de mis sabanas ayudara en algo.

Dia había dicho que no volvería a ver ese monstruo, o por lo menos, hasta que fuera mayor, esas palabras no fueron de mucho alivio. Yo no quería volver a salir de misión, aunque fuera mayor y con la ayuda de otros semidioses.

Muchos chicos del campamento estaban ansiosos de poder salir de misión, tal vez porque la mayoría eran más grandes que yo, incluso mi hermano Harley, y por supuesto que todos sabrían que hacer si se hubieran enfrentado en una situación similar.

Por ahora tenía que volver a dormir, o despertaría a alguien de la cabaña, y no quería preocupar a alguien más. Ahora no solo le temía a que me devolvieran con los Fossey, si no que ahora también un monstruo reptiliano.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 164

Bonus: Bueno, este Drabble corresponde a mi pequeño Oc hijo de Hefesto, Dan Fossey. El proviene del Juego de rol: Nuevos comienzos, del foro de "El monte olimpo" en

En cuanto a su terror a regresar a vivir con sus abuelos, lo abordare en otro fic(Tal vez un One-shot). Ahora sí, el bonus:

Dan siente un cariño especial hacia Diamond, un hijo de Eros. Diamond lo siente pero es más del tipo de hermano mayor. Aunque ellos aún no lo saben, están emparentados y aquí está su genealogía

Dianne Fossey y Hefesto son sus padres, el padre de Dianne, David Fossey (Legado de Apolo) se casó con Rose Flores, cuya madre era hija de Eros

¿Un poco confuso? Si lo sé. Nos vemos lectores, buona fortuna


	4. Día 3: Luz de luna

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

* * *

**Día 3: Luz de luna (Moonlight)**

**Misión Equipo 7**

Si había algo que odiaba más que los monstruos, era tener que salir a medianoche, con solo la luz de la luna, a espiar a los griegos enemigos.

Te pongo al tanto: Yo soy Carlos, hijo de Mercurio (sorpresa, los dioses Romanos siguen existiendo, así como sus molestas contrapartes griegas) y junto a mis dos compañeros de Cohorte, Aurelio hijo de Pomona y Rosa hija de Esculapio, vivimos en el Campamento Júpiter, donde nos entrenan para poder ser unos dignos descendientes del imperio Romano… o por lo menos eso hacíamos hasta el invierno de 1863.

Generalmente no nos involucramos con los griegos, y ellos hacen lo mismo (ninguno de los dos bandos nos soportamos, y yo respeto eso), pero de la nada empezaron a atacar, o por lo menos es lo que me entere.

Ahora los centuriones de cada cohorte nos habían dividido en equipos de tres para poder espiar a los griegos, hacían todo lo posible para estar listos para el gran ataque el verano siguiente.

– ¡Carlos!–me llamo la atención rosa–mira, ese chico está en problemas  
Efectivamente había un chico griego, estaba sangrando de su costado, lo raro: Había una Gladius de oro imperial tirada junto a él.

–Espera rosa, no podemos delatar nuestra ubicación-le dije a la chica. Aunque se veía sospechoso, no podíamos ignorar nuestras ordenes (No dejen que los observen y no ataquen a menos que sea necesario)

-No me importa–grito y salió a atender al chico–Tranquilo, no somos enemigos

Mientras rosa atendía las heridas del chico yo entre a ver su improvisado campamento. No había nada que denotara que más semidioses habitaran ahí, pero tampoco se notaban indicios de un gran combate.

–Carlos, te interesara esto–me llamo Aurelio, me acerque y me mostro la Gladius– ¿No se te hace familiar esta arma?

Tenía razón, no solo era una de las Gladius de la legión, si no que era de un miembro de nuestra cohorte, y ya sospechaba de quien

-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el sane–Dije con firmeza, señalando al chico que Rosa estaba vendando– luego decidiremos qué hacer.

No podíamos arriesgarnos a regresar al campamento, pero si no regresábamos nos considerarían traidores. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio

* * *

# Total de palabras: 372

Bonus:

Carlos y Rosa fueron mis primeros Oc, mucho antes de leer los libros de Rick Riordan, aunque en ese entonces eran legados griegos (excepto Carlos, el si era hijo de Mercurio) y su historia corría entre las décadas de 1930 y 1960.

Carlos nació el dos de noviembre de 1940, mientras que Rosa nació el 28 de Septiembre de 1950, y Aurelio a mediados de marzo de 1960, por lo cual ninguno coincidió como en esta historia, aunque Rosa y Carlos al final se conocieron y terminaron casados (esto debido a que están levemente inspirados en mis abuelos)

En esa época pensaba que los semidioses solo eran fuertes y no heredaban mucho, o casi nada, de sus padres, fui engañado por Disney, por lo cual nunca me detuve a hacer sus fichas con detenimiento, de lo poco que logre recuperar fue lo siguiente:

Rosa Carrera: Signo libra, una chica hija de un biólogo y una enfermera, nieta de Apolo por lado materno. Su pasión por ayudar a cualquier persona lastimada, sea aliado o enemigo, es reflejo de su procedencia divina. Le encanta leer los libros de medicina de su madre y disfruta de ayudar a su padre buscando y clasificando plantas los fines de semana.

Carlos Rios: Hijo de Mercurio y una mortal. Su madre le oculto la verdad sobre su origen, incluso se volvió a casar para no levantar sospechas. Ayudaba a su padrastro en labores del campo, aunque el disfrutaba más ir al mercado a vender maíz y leña.


	5. Día 4: Fuego

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Arthur Aconite, hijo de Deméter, 15 Años y Kalea Akamai, hija de Atenea 12 Años**

* * *

**Día 4: Fuego (Fire)**

**ʻAuwana I Ke Ahiahi**

–No tengo nada en contra de ir a un Luau–dije y solté un bostezo– ¿Pero por qué teníamos que salir tan noche?

No tenía ni un día desde que había regresado a mi hogar. Había regresado porque extrañaba a mi padre, y después de esa última misión, tuve la excusa perfecta para volver…bueno, en realidad, también tenía otro motivo para regresar.

Durante la primera fogata a la que asistí regresando de mi misión, algo peculiar(o tal vez no para un semidiós) ocurrió. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, yo me quede a limpiar las cenizas que había dejado la fogata, cuando de repente un fuego surgió de la nada. Ardió por un instante y de las brasas que emitió se formó un pergamino que anunciaba lo que tenía que hacer.

–No iremos a ningún Luau– dijo Kalea, mi pequeña gran amiga de la infancia, de vuelta en el presente– aunque si quisiera hacer uno ahora, pero no. Quiero ofrendarle algo a mi mama, así como me explicaste. Ya prepare todo para hacer la fogata y papa me ayudo a preparar Malasadas y Lomi Lomi de salmón.

–Está bien, está bien, te ayudare–dije reprimiendo otro bostezo– aun no puedo creer que mi pequeña buttercup sea hija de atenea y nunca me lo haya dicho.

–Tu nunca me dijiste que eras hijo de Demeter–dijo la chica con un tono de decepción, o tal vez de tristeza, estaba tan cansado que no lo supe identificar bien-Pero no importa, dentro de una semana iré contigo al campamento mestizo

–Bien, entonces vamos a hacer la ofrenda–dije, notando como volvía a su típico carácter alegre-Creo que también le ofrendare algo a mi mamá.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 281


	6. Día 5: Suéter

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Nathaniel Bellanoche, hijo de Thanatos, edad actual 19 años, edad en el Drabble, 15 años**

* * *

**Día 5: Suéter (Sweater)**

Odiaba las inspecciones de cuartos del refugio. No me malentiendan, mi cuarto siempre permanecía ordenado, a pesar de que siempre estaba apoyando en clases de esgrima y arquería. Lo que me incomodaba era que siempre me traía malos recuerdos o, por lo menos, pensamientos que quería ignorar.

De todos modos, la revisión era obligatoria, y no podía hacer nada. Antes de salir a dar mi clase de esgrima, di un último repaso a mi cuarto: Mi cama estaba limpia y tendida, el piso reluciente y el suéter, que Diamond me había dado cuando nos reencontramos hace un año, doblado y limpio.

Lo tome y lo observe por un momento. ¿Por qué seguía en el refugio?, desde que escape del orfanato y decidí buscar a Dia nunca había permanecido mucho tiempo en un lugar.

¿Acaso era por lo que sentía, o más bien dicho, llegue a sentir por el hijo de Eros?, el mismo admitió que no podía controlar su Amokinesis antes de llegar al refugio (Aunque dudaba que esos sentimientos fueran producto de aquello).

Guarde el Suéter en mi armario y parti hacia el anfiteatro, tenía que despejarme para dar esa clase bien y dejar de estar melancólico por un rato.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 200

Bonus:

El refugio, en un principio, era una especie de Campamento al que asistían los semidioses Romanos de México que no podía cruzar la frontera para llegar al campamento Júpiter. Se fundó a raíz de la primera guerra civil mestiza (algunas décadas después de la Independencia mexicana), alrededor de 1850.

Sus fundadores trataron de recrear la "_Legio I__Minervia" _poniendo a las diosas Minerva y Vesta como sus patronas.

Conforme pasaron los años fueron aceptando, no solo a semidioses griegos, sino también a espíritus de la naturaleza, monstruos pacíficos (Ciclopes, arpías, gigantes, etc.) y humanos que podían ver a través de la niebla.

Para 1900 su estructura social y jerárquica cambio a un parlamento de 12 Semidioses, electos por haber hecho actos de gran valentía y honor para el campamento, que atienden las necesidades internas (Educación, salud, alimentó) y externas (Seguridad, comunicación, misiones) del refugio.


	7. Día 6: Tranquilo(a)

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Sarah Scott, hija de moro (dios griego del destino, la suerte y de la condenación inminente), edad 18 años**

**Disculpen chicos, esto salio algo apurado y un poco Ooc de parte de Sarah, pero ya no me dio tiempo redactar bien la historia (mucho trabajo en la uni)**

* * *

**Día 6: Tranquilo/a, Calmado/a (Tranquil)**

**Siempre a su lado **

Estar con mi hermana siempre me hacía sentir tranquila, como si no importaran los problemas venideros, de alguna forma sabía que al estar junto a ella todo saldría bien, no importaban todas las visiones de holocaustos y catástrofes que viera, con Karah a mi lado nada de eso importaba.

Aun cuando ella me alejaba de su lado, yo seguía queriendo permanecer a su lado, aunque suene egoísta, no quería sacrificar esta bella sensación de paz, aunque poco me duro el gusto.

Cuando escape de mi casa, aceptando que si me quedaba más tiempo mi familia peligraría, sacrifique esta sensación de calidez y confort, sabiendo que era para mejor; ese invierno fue el más frio que pase en mi vida.

Durante este año y medio intente cambiar, ser mejor persona y no depender tanto de mis sentimientos hacia mi hermana, pero no lo logre. La extrañaba bastante, y nunca volví a sentir la sensación de tranquilidad que me daba, hasta que llegue al campamento mestizo.

Ahora mi sensación de tranquilidad había cambiado por una de preocupación y culpa, siempre pensando si había hecho mal, mi habitual sonrisa estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, solo trataba de recordar esa vez en diciembre.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 199


	8. Día 7: Estrellas- Cielo Nocturno

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Alex Flores, Hijo de Céfiro, 14 años **

**Aviso 2: Este drabble junto con el del día 11(Alas) y el del día 26 (Amor/Desamor) estarán relacionados, en sus bonus pondré como.**

* * *

**Día 7: Estrellas/ Cielo nocturno (Stars/ Night Sky)**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que Diamond me había traído al campamento mestizo y seguía sin poder asimilarlo del todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido. Por una parte mi odio hacia él, la razón principal por la que…había hecho eso, seguía creciendo.

Todos en el refugio habían votado, bajo ese cielo nocturno, borrar todas las escenas del terrible evento, reconstruir y no volver a mencionar lo que paso, y con los culpables…bueno, dejaron ese pequeño detalle a Diamond, el Empatico.

Ya había aceptado mi castigo, como buen romano...aunque yo no lo era, pero para mi sorpresa, Dia…diamond me llamo al observatorio. Esa noche aun la recuerdo:

–Ya estoy aquí, listo para recibir mi condena-le dije, era mejor ir directo al grano que seguir esperando.

–Me alegro–me contesto sin apartar la vista del telescopio que había en la cúpula-las estrellas se encuentran particularmente bellas hoy.

–Ah, claro…pero, ¿Y mi castigo?

–Aggh, sabes cuantas personas hoy he visto por ese tema–se quejó, y por fin me prestó atención–incluso Nath, y generalmente a él no le importan esas cosas

–Ok, entonces

–Le compre unos panditas de goma y…oh te refieres a tu, ok–dijo algo confundido–Empaca tus cosas, mañana partiremos al campamento mestizo–fue lo último que menciono antes de retirarse

Ahora la confusión era menos que la de ese día, pero aun así, sabía que esto no era lo correcto, o por lo menos, lo que esperaba

* * *

# Total de palabras:

Bonus: 240

Parlamento en el Refugio:

Al ser electos para un puesto en el parlamento, los miembros reciben un Epíteto, o títulos nobiliarios, en Honor a la acción que realizaron para recibir su puesto o, en su defecto, en relación de quien les presidio.

Ejemplos son: Marco, El sanador, Raquel, La impávida, Aurelio, el guerrero y Alicia, la Divertida


	9. Día 8: Warm Mugs

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Alicia, hija de Dionisio, Edad actual 23 años, edad en el drabble 17, y Fidel, Hijo de Vulcano** **Edad actual 24 años, edad en el drabble 17.**

**Aviso Dos: Tenía dudas sobre esta palabra, Warm Mugs, la traduje y salía Tazas calientes. Así que use ese contexto, espero no haberme alejado tanto de la idea original.**

* * *

**Día 8: Warm Mugs**

**Alice in wonderland**

Era un bello día, las aves cantaban, los niños se iban a casa después de un hermoso y divertido día de clases y yo iba con mi novio a ver una película y tomar chocolate caliente.

Solo tenía que pasar por galletas y malvaviscos a la dulcería, y estaría lista para ir, pero cuando entre a la tienda vi a alguien conocido.

–Hola Raquel-Salude a mi amiga, la cual estaba entretenida viendo los dulces del mostrador, así que hice lo más lógico y me abalance sobre ella– ¿Qué hacessss?

–Ahhh, Alicia-grito, pero se mantuvo en pie a pesar de mi peso–Ya te dije que no hagas eso

–Le quitas la diversión a la vida–Dije, haciendo un puchero–Como sea, ¿Qué haces? Yo vengo por algo que aparte– dije llamando la atención al chico que atendía– oye, ¿te has dado cuenta que la ambrosia sabe a la comida que más te gusta?

–Ahh, claro–contesto mientras el chico regresaba con mi pedido en una bolsa– venía a comprar unos malvaviscos, pero al parecer ya se acabaron

–Qué curioso–dije pagando mi pedido y agradeciendo al chico–pero más curioso es que un cuervo no se parezca en nada a un escritorio–dije y le di mi bolsa de malvaviscos a Raquel– ten, yo comprare Gomitas de uva, Fid entenderá

–Gracias Alicia–dijo tomándolos– ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

–Tu disfruta con tu chico y eso será suficiente– dije, mientras pagaba por mis gomitas, y salía de la tienda–nos vemos luego

–No… es para, digo, yo no tengo– empezó a balbucear, pero yo solo reí y me fui con mis gomitas

Al llegar a la casa de fid, me pregunte si debí haber comprado más gomitas o galletas, pero ya era demasiado tarde

–Por fin llegas, me alegro–dijo mientras ponía dos tazas con chocolate caliente en la mesa de la sala–¿Trajiste los malvaviscos?

–Ammmh–empecé a balbucear– bueno…te traje estas gomitas de uva

–Gracias–dijo y, después de darme un beso en la frente, saco una bolsa de malvaviscos de un cajón- hoy en la mañana pase por ellos, olvide que tu los ibas a comprar

–Eres malo mintiendo–dije y se sonrojo levemente–pero por eso te quiero, ahora veamos esa película

* * *

# Total de palabras: 374

Bonus: Seguimos con bonus acerca del refugio

La elección de nuevos miembros para el parlamento se realiza durante fechas importantes o relevantes, tales como la Fontinalia, el 13 de Octubre, los lupercales, el 14 de febrero, al inicio y el fin de las fiestas dionisiacas , en Saturnales y las haloas (estas dos últimas fechas se van rolando cada dos años).

Una semana antes de la elección, los candidatos deben de realizar una pequeña campaña para demostrar por qué deben ser elegidos (deben realizar la campaña aunque sean recomendados por miembros del parlamento). Durante esta campaña deben sugerir algo para mejorar el refugio, tanto estructural como moralmente. Después de esta campaña, los miembros del parlamento, así como los representantes de los civiles del refugio, pueden elegir a uno o más candidatos para asumir el puesto (Esto depende del número de puestos disponibles en el parlamento) A continuación un breve resumen de como Alicia obtuvo su puesto en el parlamento:

Alicia: Cuando llego, el refugio se encontraba en una guerra civil (Monstruos contra semidioses). Ella preocupada por los pequeños semidioses y legados, los reunió y los llevo a un lugar seguro, defendiéndolos en el camino de una horrible quimera. A pesar de todo lo terrible que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y trataba de que los chicos ignoraran el caos de la pelea, por tales actos recibió el sobrenombre de "La Divertida". Una vez que el campamento se recuperó de la batalla, ella decidió abrir una guardería, donde los niños (Semidioses, legados, monstruos o mortales) de 5 a 13 años asistirían, aprenderían esgrima, arquería y a usar otras armas además de conocimientos básicos (matemáticas, literatura etc.) Esta propuesta le hizo recibir un puesto en el parlamento junto a sus 3 amigos (Marco, Aurelio y Raquel), siendo la primera vez que alguien menor a los 18 ocupaba un puesto en el parlamento.


	10. Día 9: Magia

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Everina, Hija de Hécate, edad actual desconocida. Narradora Platinum Sincere Heart, hija de Eros**

**Aclaracion: Estos personajes surgieron de hacer un gender bend a mis Oc principales, por lo cual solo aparecerán en esta historia.**

* * *

**Día 9: Magia (Magic)**

**Everina, la inmarquesible**

Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de la época del parlamento de los 12, el refugio pasaba por graves problemas, tales que las guerras civiles del presente quedan como un simple juego de niños.

A pesar de contar con cinco cohortes correspondientes a la legión, muy pocos semidioses deseaban quedarse más de unos días, lo cual provocaba que las, de por si deficientes, defensas fueran inservibles.

Pero todo cambio un día en la cual llegaron tres huérfanos, los cuales se notaba que habían pasado por difíciles situaciones. Al llegar fueron llevados a la presencia del pretor actual de ese entonces, Aurelio Hernández hijo de Marte, quien les aconsejo unirse a la legión, donde les brindarían un hogar cálido y comida.

A pesar de que dos de los tres chicos eran en realidad griegos, Marco los acepto, no por que faltaran legionarios, sino porque él sabía lo que era no tener un hogar.

Los tres chicos fueron dispuestos en tres cohortes distintas donde crecieron, física y moralmente, y aunque los ataques no cesaban, los tres amigos hacían su mayor esfuerzo para proteger el único hogar que les había abierto las puertas, motivados por mejorar la seguridad del refugio.

Cuando Marco renuncio a su puesto de pretor (en el año de 1890) después de 10 años en el poder decidió que era justo que alguien más tuviera el poder, una idea noble, pero su decisión trajo consigo la primera guerra civil que vio el refugio.

La hija de la magia, enojada y frustrada, por que estaban destruyendo su hogar, decidió unir fuerzas con sus amigos, idearon un plan para detener esa batalla.

No hay registros exactos de lo que ocurrió, pero por las memorias de Everina sabemos que ella realizo un hechizo para mantener intacta la paz en el refugio.

Desde ese entonces la estructura social del campamento cambio para siempre, griegos y romanos viven en paz y armonía… la mayor parte del tiempo, y Erina junto a sus amigos fueron los primeros miembros del Parlamento.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 333


	11. Dia 10: Bosque

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Lilian (Lily) Bronw, Hija de Eros y Cazadora de Artemisa, Edad Actual 16 años**

**Aviso: A penas me di cuenta de que no se publico mi capitulo el capitulo el día que correspondía, pero ya lo arregle. Disculpen las molestias**

* * *

**Día 10: Bosque (Forrest)**

Ser cazadora no era lo mejor que me hubiera sucedido, aunque tampoco es como si odiara haberme convertido en una, después de todo, hubiera muerto de no haberme unido a ellas.

Hace dos años, cuando llegue al campamento mestizo, estaba…asustada, aunque después de conocer a mí hermano, Dia un hijo de Eros, empezaba a sentirme más adaptada. Cuando era más pequeña, como cuando tenía 4 años, un chico me acorralo en el parque donde solía jugar y, antes de ser rescatada por una policía, logro hacerme un corte en el cuello, dejando una marca con forma de corazón.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se trataba de un monstruo o de un semidiós maligno, pero eso no le importó a mi cerebrito de 4 años (Tampoco es que lo sospechara en ese momento) y sufrí desde entonces Androfobia, resultándome difícil estar cerca de cualquier chico que no fuera de mi familia, a veces incluso con mi propio padrastro, al cual consideraba mi propio padre.

A pesar de tantos años de terapia, el mayor avance que logre sucedió a después de convivir con un chico que se volvió mi mejor amigo. Cuando pensé que mi vida mejoraría, paso el pequeño accidente que me había obligado a unirme a la cacería.

Odiaba recordar ese día, ese estúpido accidente, el cual me hizo que sacrificara un futuro en el que regresaría con mi familia y pudiera ver crecer a mis dos hermanitas, conocer y mejorar mi relación con mi hermano y tal vez ser algo más que la amiga de Arthur…ahora todo eso lo había cambiado por estar en lugares recónditos, buscando y cazando monstruos, como este bosque, en el que buscábamos a un zorro o algo asi.

Pero no todo era malo, tal vez esto era para mejor, tal vez aun podía ir a ver a mis hermanitas, Dia estaría bien y Arthur…el encontraría el amor…eso tarde o temprano dejaría de dolerme

* * *

# Total de palabras: 320


	12. Día 11:Alas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Alex Flores, Hijo de Céfiro, 14 años y Kalea Akamai, hija de Atenea 13 Años**

* * *

**Día 11: Alas (Wings)**

**Just Wings**

–Kalea, ya estuvimos entrenando mucho tiempo–jadeé, estaba fatigado– ¿podemos parar o por lo menos descansar un poco?

– ¡No!, sigue esquivando estas piedras–Dijo mientras me lanzaba los guijarros, para ser un pequeño ratón de biblioteca, tenía buen tino.

Desde que le explique a la hija de Atenea que hace tiempo mi padre, Fav…Céfiro, me había bendecido con unas alas, pero que las había perdido (nunca le explique por qué), ella se había decidido a hacer que las recuperara o, por lo menos, pudiera desarrollar otro poder de mi progenitor divino.

Primero había investigado en la pequeña biblioteca del campamento (y cuando digo pequeña…bueno, en realidad, si es pequeña) si era posible que un semidiós pudiera heredar las alas de su padre divino, o que poderes puedan heredar.

En un principio, había sido divertido, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, y ella parecía divertirse con su investigación. Pero cuando empezó con su régimen de arduo entrenamiento, empezaba a arrepentirme bastante.

–Basta– grite y una brisa de aire cálido hizo que las piedras que se aproximaban a mí se detuvieran– Te quiero Akamai, pero ya estoy muy cansado

Dicho eso me colapse, y poco falto para que me desmayara. El agotamiento era tanto que no sabía si lo había dicho, o en realidad lo había dicho, pero…

–Disculpa Al–dijo y se acercó a donde estaba y me ofreció un poco de agua– creo que exagere un poco

–¡ ¿Un poco?!–grite después de tomar un poco de agua

–Ok, mucho–admitió la chica– Pero es que te veías tan feliz cuando hablabas de lo alto que podías volar con tus alas–dijo y fijo su vista en el cielo, estaba empezando a oscurecer– además, yo no tengo ningún poder de mi madre…la inteligencia no cuenta–dijo, previniendo que la iba a interrumpir–Aunque eso no me justifica… Vamos por un postre, yo invito–dijo, y una sonrisa volvió a su rostro, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

–Si la comida del comedor es gratis, ¿cómo me vas a invitar algo?

-Oh, ahora tú eres el inteligente–dijo y nos dirigimos al comedor

* * *

# Total de palabras: 350

Bonus:

Alex y Kalea llegaron el mismo día al campamento mestizo, planeo hacer una historia acerca de esto, en cuanto se conocieron se odiaron…o por lo menos Alex lo hizo.

Él la consideraba molesta y muy infantil, principalmente por que le recordaba a como era Diamond cuando se conocieron, poco a poco empezó a agradarle hasta punto que se convirtieron en los mejores amigo, aunque Alex empezó a sentir algo más.

Por parte de Kalea, Alex le recordaba a un amigo mortal que tuvo hace poco, ella noto que Alex no era feliz, y que no quería estar en el campamento (ella no sabe que en realidad está ahí por un "castigo"), por lo cual ella se propuso hacer todo lo semidivinamente posible para hacerlo feliz.


	13. Día 12: calabazas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Ariel Sincere, Hijo de Anteros, y Vicktor Sincere, Mortal que puede ver a través de la niebla, ambos 15 años (Esta demás decir que son mellizos)**

* * *

**Día 12: Calabazas (Pumpkins)**

Halloween se acercaba, y Vicktor quería decorar el departamento de mamá antes de regresar a su escuela. Como en el condado Otero el centro comercial más cercano estaba a unas cuantas millas, y yo me negaba a llevar a Vicktor volando hasta allá, y luego regresar cargando toda las cosas, mama nos había prestado su camioneta.

–long-haired guy–me llamo la atención mi hermano–mira, ahí…

—En primera, no me vuelvas a llamar así, es un apodo tonto–regañe a mi hermano, aunque no estaba molesto–aún no sé cómo es posible que ya tengas tu permiso para conducir

–Lo siento, solo quería decirte que ya hemos llegado–dijo, mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento– y tome un curso de conducción en mi escuela, ellos se encargaron de expedir mi permiso, yo podría ayudarte a estudiar y…

–Déjalo así–dije y baje del vehículo cuando termino de estacionarse–Vamos, si acabamos pronto, podremos aprovechar e ir al cine

Quería mucho a mi hermano, a pesar de que sus gustos eran diferentes, disfrutaba mucho estar con él. Gracias a que Anteros no era un dios tan conocido, aunque si poderoso, mi aroma casi nunca atraía a monstruos peligrosos, y a los pocos que atraía, los podía vencer fácilmente con una de mis flechas, pero, desde que Vicktor gano una beca en un internado en Nebraska, y yo tuve que ir al campamento mestizo, esos momentos juntos se habían ido. Yo ya sabía que eso momentos no durarían mucho, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

–Ari, mira este decorado de calabazas–me dijo Vicktor, señalando el escaparate de un local

–No me…–empecé a decir pero me detuve–claro, entremos a echar un vistazo

Tenía que aprovechar estos momentos, durara lo que duraran, tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 295


	14. Día 13: Reptiles

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Angélica Dreamer, Hija de Hipnos, 14 años**

* * *

**Día 13: Reptiles**

Había llegado a la gran final, y nadie había descubierto mi identidad, este concurso era maravilloso, y usar una botarga mientras hacia todos esos performance, solo lo hacía más divertido.

–Felicidades, camaleón–dijo el conductor del programa dándome un trofeo–has ganado, pero es momento de ver quien en realidad eres

–Me sorprende que no hayan adivinado quien era–dije, mientras la multitud gritaba "Fuera mascara"–Pero ha llegado mi momento–Dije y me quite la mascara

Después de que termino el programa, y cante por última vez, volví a mi camerino donde mi nov...Ariel, me esperaba.

–"¿Me sorprende que no hayan adivinado quién era?", ¿en serio?- dijo el hijo de Anteros recibiéndome–es un sueño, era más que obvio que ganarías, ¿y por qué un camaleón?

–Ariel del Sueño, no arruines mis fantasías– regañe a la ilusión del chico–además me agradan mucho los Reptiles, en especial los Camaleones–dije y el lugar donde nos encontrábamos había cambiado a un parque, con grandes árboles , flores y un quiosco con una terraza –la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Como la parte de tu subconsciente que te hace recordar que esto es un sueño–dijo mientras una canasta de picnic aparecía en sus manos–te diré que tener citas con tu crush en sueños no está mal, pero deberías invitarlo en la vida real antes de que esto se vuelva poco sano

–Cállate –dije y lo lleve a la terraza. Me encantaba poder poner en práctica el término "una cita de ensueño", pero tal vez el tenia razón

* * *

# Total de palabras: 259


	15. Día 14: Libros

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Dominique Cornwell Britter, Hijo de Dionisio, 18 años**

* * *

**Día 14: Libros**

No sé qué era peor, que estuviera encerrado en el sótano de la biblioteca de mi familia, con solo un montón de libros de Historia y artes, o que prefiriera mil veces enfrentar a una quimera o alguna empusa a buscar material de referencia para la siguiente obra que se estrenaría en el teatro del abuelo.

A veces odiaba la única regla de la compañía de teatro que mi abuelo había fundado: "Solo obras originales y actuadas por _tutti gli abitanti_, tendrían éxito en nuestro teatro".

La compañía no había tenido altibajos en los últimos 30 años, lo cual podría ser gracias a mi padre y el señor Apolo, o tal vez los del pueblo simplemente eran grandes actores que nunca fueron descubiertos. Como fuera, los actores no eran el problema, el problema era realizar obras que fueran tan populares que no solo atrajeran a los lugareños, si no a turistas y personas conocedoras del medio.

–Oh, Toulouse–Salude al gato negro que había saltado en frente de mi–¿Vienes a hacerme compañía ma petite panthère

Acaricie su lomo y lo cargue, ya era suficiente por hoy, mañana seguiría investigando material de referencia, ahora a mi gatito le esperaba una rica lata de salmón y a mí un delicioso falafel.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 210


	16. Día 15: Pijama

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Ely Ernman, Hija de Despena, Edad 16 años**

* * *

**Día 15: Pijama**

En la antigua Grecia mi madre, Despena la diosa de los misterios de los cultos arcadios, y la encargada de proteger el culto de gente ajena a los iniciados. Nadie sabía con certeza lo que ocurría, los iniciados al terminar con el culto de los misterios menores, o mayores, nunca volvían a ser los mismos.

Ahora bien, en el presente, mama seguía encargándose de los misterios, aunque había pocos semidioses dignos de pasar por los ritos sagrados y, los pocos que lo eran, fallaban terriblemente. Pero, al parecer, eso no era suficiente para hacer desistir a los que querían obtener el poder de los misterios eleusinos para fines maléficos.

¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo o con la palabra "Pijama"?, pues, en realidad, es algo bastante obvio. Despena no era muy mencionada en mitos o canticos, por lo poco que se sabía, ella había permanecido soltera, y según mi experiencia, rara vez tenía hijos semidioses. Mi padre había llamado su atención, y su amor fue bastante para hacerme a mí una de esas "raras" ocasiones, y a pesar de que ambos me querían y mi padre, un ex agente de la UNDK (Oficina de inteligencia sueca), me protegía con ahínco, ninguno de los dos podían evitar los múltiples intentos de secuestros que sucedían cada noche, a veces incluso cuando ya tenía puesto mi ropa para dormir. Bueno tal vez exagero, había largos periodos en los que los intentos de secuestro cesaban y yo podía volver a ser una semidiosa cualquiera.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 251

Bonus: Ficha de Ely

Nombre completo: Eleonora Magdalena Ernman

Apodo: Ely (Así es como le llama su padre de cariño)

Lugar de nacimiento: Upsala, Suecia (o por lo menos es donde vivía su padre cuando Despena fue a entregársela)

FAMILIA:

Padre: Svante Ernman

Madre: Despena (Diosa hija de Deméter, asociada a los misterios eleusinos)

Medios hermanos: Paul Ernman (Hijo adoptivo)

CARACTERÍSTICAS DE SU PERSONALIDAD: A veces puedes encontrarte con la chica feliz que saluda a todos en la calle, principalmente a perros y gatos callejeros, pero otras veces toparte con una chica seria que no le gusta hablar si no es necesario. De pequeña fue diagnosticada con Síndrome de Asperger, pero en realidad solo es muy reservada. Es amable con sus seres queridos, pero no muy sociable. Es muy afectiva con los animales, en especial con los caballos, y solo se siente cómoda cuando está cerca de ellos.

Historia: Clasificada... literalmente. Su padre nunca le contó como conoció a su madre o de que se trataba su antiguo trabajo. La única información que logro sacarle a su padre fue que mientras él vivía en Upsala, la diosa Despena, le confió su vida. Le explico que era hija de ambos y que su trabajo había sido la causa que llamo la atención de la diosa griega. Durante su infancia tuvo que mudarse varias veces, de tal manera que cuando cumplió los 7 años prácticamente había visitado todo el continente europeo. En múltiples ocasiones intentaron secuestrarla para tratar de obtener información de parte de sus padre, pero siempre lograba escapar (la mayoría de las veces en realidad se trataban de monstruos que querían obtener favores de Despena como rescate).


	17. Día 16: Encantadoa

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Diamond Sincere Heart, Hijo de Eros, edad actual 18 años, edad en el drabble, 13 años**

* * *

**Día 16: Encantado/a**

El refugio era un sitio extraño, aunque, hace poco me había enterado que mi padre en realidad era un dios griego, lo raro empezaba a comenzar en mi vida, aunque me agradaba mucho saber mi origen.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, no encajaba en ninguna posición, era muy mayor para entrar en la guardería pero era muy joven para empezar a trabajar, y al parecer era muy griego para unirme al entrenamiento de la legión, así que me pasaba todo el día de aquí para allá, ayudando en lo que pudiera, desde apoyar en alguna tienda de la ciudad o apoyar a un semidiós en algún entrenamiento personal, los días siempre eran interesantes.

Un día había ayudado a Raquel Rosales, una hija de Afrodita ( lo cual la hacía mi tía), a hacer unas aperitivos para ayudar a su amiga en la guardería, otro día había ayudado a Marco (el hijo romano de apolo que me había aceptado en el refugio) a entrenar con el arco, esto por alguna razón se me facilitaba y me gustaba hacer cada que tenía oportunidad, y otro día una chica de Hécate, o tal vez de Trivia, de la que no recordaba su nombre. Ella estaba segura de que podría realizar una poción encantada, para crear amor, o por lo menos es lo que entendí, lamentablemente no le pude ayudar y me dejo de hablar desde entonces.

Definitivamente, a partir de ahora, todos los días serian mejores.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 243


	18. Día 17: Anillo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: Ariel Sincere y Diamond Sincere Heart**

* * *

**Día 17: Anillo**

Sino quisiera tanto a vickt, le hubiera dado un golpe que lo hubiera enviado hasta la costa este. Después de comprar las decoraciones me llevo a una joyería.

"Ten esto es para conquistar a tu 'soñadora'" fue lo que dijo antes de darme una pequeña cajita con un anillo de plata, algo sencillo, con una gema que no supe distinguir.

No mentiré, cuando me lo dio me congele, y cuando regrese a la normalidad hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió

-¿Entonces, me quieres decir–empezó a decir Diamond– que volaste de nuevo México hasta aquí, solo para decirme que no le darás un anillo a la chica que amas? ¿O acaso es que ya no sientes nada por Angélica?

–No es eso, yo la amo, y tú sabes que nunca jugaría con eso–aclare– pero ¿no es muy pronto para darle un anillo de compromiso?, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad si ella no siente lo mismo por mi…

–Ok, te entiendo, pero…ahhh–dijo soltando un bostezo–recuerda que si te sigues indeciso la perderás, y ese es un anillo de promesa, no de compromiso

–Espera… ¿entonces no son lo mismo?

–No, el de promesa simboliza más amor y fidelidad…o algo asi–dijo soltando otro bostezó– disculpa, ayer me toco hacer ronda de vigilancia, y apenas me había acostado a dormir.

–Disculpa Dia, pero gracias–dije y desplegué mis alas–Nos vemos, luego…

Mientras volaba a mi casa, me quede pensando, entonces vicktor si había pensado en lo que hacía…aun así lo quería golpear, pero sería después de entregar este anillo.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 262


	19. Día 18

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: **

**Día 18: Un Puente **

Otro día había empezado, eso siempre significaba mi habitual discusión diaria con Marco y, como para variar, se trataba de algo estúpido.

–Solo dime diez razones por las que no puedo construir…–empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí antes de que acabara

–Por qué no puede haber un Puente bajo tierra, entiéndelo Marco–le recalque–además, solo nos ordenaron reconstruir, no mandar a construir nuevas cosas.

–Antes eras más divertido–dijo antes de regresar a la construcción.

Había pasado un año desde que Marco y yo, junto con dos no tan desagradables griegas, habíamos llegado al refugio y todo parecía ser agradable y pacífico, aunque a mí no me agrada la idea de que aceptaran griegos y monstruos, en especial a estos últimos y mis sospechas no estaban tan erradas.

Hace algunos meses, justo cuando estaba por recibir mi tatuaje de la legión, un grupo de monstruos residentes se habían revelado, ellos insistían que no tenían los mismos derechos que los semidioses o legados, eso era lo justo pero ellos empezaron a atacar y destruir todo, desde las pobres instalaciones de la legion hasta lugares importantes de la ciudad subterránea.

Habíamos pocos guerreros para proteger la ciudad, pero con ayuda de algunos civiles y… algunos griegos, habíamos logrado detener la rebelión, aunque los del parlamento decidieron que los monstruos aun podían permanecer en el refugio (torpes).

Ahora teníamos que hacer la reconstrucción de la ciudad y, aunque preferiría estar en el entrenamiento de la legión, uno de los miembros del parlamento me había dicho que me convendría bastante participar en la reconstrucción. Tal vez tuviera razón, en especial porque era el único que podía evitar que Marco no construyera un puente donde no debía haber ninguno.

# Total de palabras:286

Bonus: A continuación una tabla comparativa con las edades de algunos de mis oc que llegaron al Refugio y que pudieron unirse al parlamento.

Semidiós Edad Actual Llegada al refugio Parlamento

Alicia 23 11 13

Raquel 24 12 14

Marco 25 13 15

Aurelio 24 12 14

Diamond 18 12 16

Nathaniel 19 16 17


	20. Día 19: Columpio

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personaje: **

**Aviso2: Perdón chicos, ayer tuve un problemita y ya no me dio tiempo para escribir nada, por lo cual hoy publicare este y el drabble correspondiente a hoy.**

* * *

**Día 19: Columpio/Columpiarse **

Había días en los que extrañaba ir al parque con Alicia y mecerme en los columpios, pero esos tiempos quedaron hace mucho tiempo atrás y, lamentablemente, no volverían.

Desde que llegamos al refugio, todos me trataban como princesa, y no de la buena forma, pensaban que por ser hija de Afrodita era inútil y no podía hacer nada bien, por lo que siempre me dejaban de lado. Eso era vil tontería, mi madre mortal (larga historia) me había enseñado varias cosas sobre el combate armado y mano a mano, por no decir que Alicia y yo habíamos entrenado desde que éramos pequeñas.

El día de la guerra contra los monstruos renegados, ese día, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Durante la mañana ayude a Alicia a juntar a todos los niños, semidioses, legados y mortales, para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero, antes de buscarlo, un líder del parlamento nos encontró  
–Que bueno que se llevan a los niños–dijo y luego dirigiéndose a mi exclamo–te morirías del miedo si salieras al campo de combate

–Yo no tengo miedo–grite con rabia y, arrancando el collar que me había dado mi madre antes de partir de mi casa, agregue– y por Afrodita desearan no haberme subestimado

Dicho esto salí corriendo al frente de la batalla, ignorando en que momento mi collar se transformó en una espada. Combatí codo a codo con uno de los mejores guerreros que conocía, Aurelio, y nuestras fuerzas se vieron igualadas, ese fue el mejor día para esta hija de Afrodita

* * *

# Total de palabras: 257

Bonus: Raquel, La impávida

El refugio ha pasado por muchas guerras civiles, la mayoría debido a su política de aceptar a todo aquel que busque un hogar, y en cada una de ellas los más valientes (generalmente los miembros del parlamento) participaban, lo cual en algunos casos traían a nuevos candidatos para el parlamento. Pero en ninguna guerra había logrado que todos los candidatos obtuvieran un puesto en el parlamento.


	21. Día 20: Noche de Películas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Alicia, hija de Dionisio, Edad actual 23 años y Fidel, Hijo de Vulcano** **Edad actual 24 años.**

* * *

**Día 20: Noche de películas**

–Gracias por la invitación, pero no creo poder ir–le dije a Marco, mientras guardaba los arcos y carcajes vacíos en el cobertizo, para la siguiente clase– además, ustedes se conocen de hace tiempo, yo solo incomodaría en sus conversaciones

–Vamos Nathan, pero si has estado en otras noches de películas–se quejó el hijo de Febo, era tan tierno, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche– puedes preparar tus _Bocconotto_

–Ok, los preparare–dije cerrando con llave el cobertizo–pero aún no se si iré, antes iba con Dia. Yo no los conozco de mucho como él.

–Pero ira Fidel, y él no es tan amigo nuestro que digamos–dijo y luego susurro en mi oído–y creo que a Aure no le agrada

–Pero es el novio de Alicia, claro que va por su novia–dije y lo aparte–Está bien, iré. Pero yo quiero sentarme en el puf

–Hecho–dijo y salió corriendo para su casa

Era tan tierno cuando actuaba así, ahora bien tenía que ir a hornear si quería llegar a esa cita…digo, noche de películas

* * *

# Total de palabras: 180


	22. Día 21: Thunder storm

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Selene Zeal, Hija de Zelo, Edad actual 19 años y Bianca Zeal, hija de Bia, 15 años**

* * *

**Día 21: Tormenta Eléctrica**

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, una tormenta se había soltado en pleno día, pero no una tormenta cualquiera, sino, una Tormenta Eléctrica.

Amaba la lluvia, incluso una tormenta estaba bien, pero una tormenta eléctrica…no era lo mejor, desde pequeña le tenía miedo a los rayos y los relámpagos, escucharlos me dejaban congelada, no podía ni hablar o reaccionar, en el mejor de los casos podía esconderme en el sótano de mi casa, pero hoy no podría hacer eso.

Diamond, mi novio, el cual no veía desde hace medio año, vendría a mi casa a visitarme, pero ahora dudaba estar en condiciones para recibirlo, aun así, él ya estaba por llegar y no podía hacerle eso, tenía que pensar un plan.

Mi mama no regresaría pronto, había tomado doble turno en el hospital, podría hablarle a Bianca, pero tal vez no quisiera, ella y Dia no se llevaban tan bien.

Mientras seguía pensando en un plan escuche el timbre, después de un relámpago, así que después de un estremecimiento de mi parte, fui a abrir y se trataba de una chica pelirroja, la cual cargaba unas cuantas bolsas.

–Te tardaste pinkie–dijo Bianca, mi querida prima, entrando en la casa– te traje al chico Diamante

–Disculpa sel, quería llegar antes–dijo el hijo de Eros entrando abruptamente por la puerta, el traía más bolsas–Cuando vi que era una tormenta eléctrica, pase a comprar unos audífonos bloqueadores del sonido, también traje tapones para los oídos y…

–Sí, sí, claro–dijo bianca, acomodándose en el sillón–yo traje un poco de helado y galletas, pero no tienes que agradecerme–dijo en broma abriendo el bote de helado–Solo no se pongan melosos

–Gracias chicos–Dije y los abrace y bese a ambos

* * *

# Total de palabras: 290

Bueno, antes del bonus, una pequeña, y tal vez innecesaria, explicación.

Selene Zeal, Bianca Zeal y Dominique Cornwell Britter eran Oc propiedad de Roxane Vega (la tengo en favoritos), pero ella me dejo reutilizarlos, aunque aun tienen algún que otro detalle del juego de rol donde nacieron.

Bonus: Ficha de Selene modificada

Nombre completo: Selene Karen Zeal

Apodo: Sel, lin, pinkie (solo Bianca la llama asi)

Lugar de nacimiento: Chicago

Residencia: Campamento Mestizo, New York

Edad: 19

Ocupación: Estudiante de Medicina

FAMILIA:

Padre: Zelo

Madre: Karen Zeal

CARACTERÍSTICAS DE SU PERSONALIDAD**:** En el pasado era algo tímida, pero al pasar el tiempo empezó a ser un poco más extrovertida. Es leal con su familia y amigos, y no dudaría en hacer de todo para protegerlos, ya que no le gusta ver sufrir a sus seres queridos. Su dedicación ha sido reconocida por su padre y tíos divinos, los cuales le brindan su apoyo cada vez que pueden (aunque al ser parte del sequito de Zeus, esto no es muy seguido).

**Historia: **Mientras Karen se encontraba estudiando para recibir su doctorado en Cardiología, su dedicación atrajo al dios del fervor. Su relación fue meramente sentimental, pues Karen tenía poco tiempo debido a sus estudios, pero una vez que termino, gracias a los constantes apoyos del dios disfrazado de mortal, formalizaron, y ella incluso pensó en formar una familia con él. Una vez que Selene nació, Zelo tuvo que partir, aunque antes de hacerlo le conto la verdad a Karen, y que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, Karen pensó que le estaba dando una excusa terrible, pero como prueba, cambio el color de cabello de rojo a rosado (este nunca cambio de tono, a pesar de ella intento teñirse el cabello más de una vez). Cuando Selene cumplió ocho su Padre, Zelo, la visito y le explico la razón de por qué no la pudo visitar, y la razón de por qué se tuvo que ir, antes de irse le regalo una lámpara, para cegar a sus enemigos, y un látigo. A los diez años descubrió que podía hacer entrar en discordia a la gente, esto la tenía muy preocupada pero encontró la forma de controlarlo. Debido a que tenía pleno conocimiento de su condición de semidiosa, los monstruos empezaron a aparecer cuando esta cumplió los trece años, en especial porque ella solía pasear con sus primitas, Bianca y Marion. Tenía pocos amigos, pero cuando cumplió 18, unos _venti_ la atacaron junto a sus amigos y tuvo que ir a donde su padre le dijo que estaría a salvo y sin perjudicar a nadie. Encontró un sátiro que la ayudo en la mayor parte del viaje.

Curiosidades: Ella y su familia, mortal, tienen sangre Danesa, aunque sus abuelos viven hasta la fecha en Francia. La razón de por qué le tiene miedo a los relámpagos es que cuando su padre la visito, Zeus se enojó y lanzo un relámpago que regreso al dios al olimpo, pero el relámpago cayó casi enfrente de la semidiosa.


	23. Día 22: Suave

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

* * *

**Día 22: Suave/Blando/Flojo**

La cabaña 4 era, literalmente, un caos. Encargarse de los Leaves, como Isma les decía de cariño, era más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Leafy había germinado como un perro adulto, pero sus hijos parecían más cachorros que perros, por lo que su crianza fue algo difícil, empezando con que les daría de comer, los cachorros de perro, incluso de un perro del infierno, necesitan calostro y hasta donde sabia Leafy era macho…o por lo menos no tenía tetillas de donde dar de comer a sus bebes, por lo que decidí darles las primeras dos semanas clorofila diluida en un poco de néctar.

Cuando sus parpados se abrieron, ese fue el día en que todo se complicó: Dos se la pasaban marcando todo dentro y fuera de la cabaña, el mayor de la camada se la pasaba echado en un pequeño cojín, que hice para Leafy, debajo de mi cama (al parecer lo encontraba suave y confortable), mientras que el más pequeño se la pasaba todo el día junto a mí, casi sin hacer desastres, pero era un problema cuando tenía que ir al invernadero de la cabaña, pues al parecer le tenía un miedo irracional a los Jacintos, Narcisos y laureles (aun no entendía lo que decía, pero parecía que hubiera visto gente muerta), en cuanto cumplieran los dos meses de germinados vería que hacer con ellos, tal vez se los enviaría a Perséfone.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 236


	24. Día 23: Hornear

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Diamond Sincere Heart, Hijo de Eros, edad en el drabble 15 años, y Nathaniel Bellanoche, edad en el drabble 16**

* * *

**Día 23: Hornear**

**To dan's rescue**

Le debía mucho a Marco, eso cualquiera lo sabía, pero dudaba que participar en las rondas de vigilancia fuera la mejor manera de agradecerle. A lo que me refiero es que, claro, el me pedía participar, pero aunque entrenaba mucho con el arco, siempre dudaba si seria de utilidad, y Aurelio me lo recordaba cada que podía(aun no sabía por qué le molestaba que fuera hijo de Eros, antes de que mi padre me reconociera le agradaba…bueno, soportaba más mi presencia).

Ahora que Nathaniel me apoyaba, las rondas eran menos pesadas, generalmente íbamos a comer pizza cuando terminábamos o yo le ayudaba a hornear _Bocconotto_. La ronda de Hoy fue, particularmente, tranquila, a excepción del MI que recibió mi equipo por parte del equipo de Nath, Marco no nos permitía estar en el mismo equipo, según él, porque así podíamos explotar mejor nuestras habilidades como líderes.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos a una dracaena, la cual parecía no pertenecer al refugio, persiguiendo algo, parecía un pequeño perro (vaya que ese día me arrepentí de esa comparación). Nath y yo le fuimos a hacer frente, aunque aún no sabíamos que perseguía, se estaba acercando bastante al refugio y teníamos que frenarla.

Lanzamos un tiro de advertencia desde arriba de un árbol, y me di cuenta que lo que perseguía, no era un perro, ni siquiera era un animal, en realidad se trataba de un pequeño niño, el cual se había desmayado por la impresión.

Sin esperar a que Nath hiciera un plan, baje del árbol y empecé a atacar a la dracaena con mis flechas, sentí tanta rabia, como un ser se trataba de aprovechar de un pequeño indefenso.

–Para Dia, ya te has deshecho de ella–me dijo nath, tomando mi hombro– ¿estás bien?

–Claro–Dije y regrese mi arco a mi carcaj– pero ahora…el chico–dije y corrí a donde el chico se había desmayado, le tome los signos vitales, y luego lo cargue–hay que llevarlo adentro

* * *

# Total de palabras: 327


	25. Día 24: Manzanas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Angélica Dreamer, Hija de Hipnos, 14 años**

* * *

**Día 24: Manzanas**

Acababa de salir del colegio ahora me dirigía a mi casa, observando mi nuevo anillo, viendo la pequeña piedra como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. "El anillo de promesa refleja lo mejor de tu historia de amor y de ese futuro con el que sueñas todos los días", es lo que me había dicho mi madre cuando se lo mostré.

Hace unos días, justo a esta misma hora, Ariel apareció afuera de mi escuela, me pidió que lo acompañara a un pequeño parque, cuando llegamos tuve que pellizcarme para verificar que no se tratara de un sueño.

Cuando le pregunte a que venía el, se incoó, y saco una pequeña caja y la abrió, mostrando un anillo con una pequeña piedra

–Ariel del sueño, ya te dije que no juegues así conmigo–recuerdo que le dije tontamente

–Angélica, esto no es un sueño –me corrigió amablemente y, sin pararse, agrego–yo quiero, no, yo anhelo con toda mi alma estar junto a ti, no solo como un amigo, si no como algo más–dijo y ahora si se levantó– estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ayudarte a afrontar todas las profecías y monstruos que los dioses manden–Con cada palabra que decía me sonrojaba cada vez más– quiero que este anillo de promesa signifique la entrega total y entera que tengo a esta relación–y para concluir dijo– en otras palabras, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

–Emmh, esto que–Balbuceé "inteligentemente"–Digo, sí, claro que acepto

Luego de ese día, ese hermoso día, acordamos vernos cada fin de semana, él vivía hasta Nuevo México y, a pesar de ser semidioses (y que él podía volar con sus alas), seguíamos siendo menores de edad ,a mí me parecía un trato justo, aunque me gustaría verlo más seguido.

Ahora me dirigía al aeropuerto a recibirlo (no sé en qué aerolínea viajaba, pero siempre llegaba a la hora acordada), estaba pensando en llevarle algún aperitivo, tal vez alguna fruta. Después recordé una vieja tradición griega para pedir matrimonio y, aunque el hombre era el que tenía que hacerlo, compre unas cuantas manzanas, Ariel ya había hecho bastante.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 359

Pd: Chicos, perdón por ponerme meloso (o por intentarlo y no lograrlo), es que desde que Rubi me sugirió hacer de Ariel y Angie una pareja, estos se han vuelto mi OTP de mis Oc. Ahora bien, los bonus de mis historias, sé que ya lo prometí otras veces, pero ahora ya empecé a escribirlos (es algo más difícil que los drabbles, pues quiero que tengan sentido con los mismos, y estos ya los tenia semi-planeadas, solo me faltaba ponerles algo de contexto)

En lo que se me ocurre un bonus para este drabble, aquí la razón por la que Ariel siempre llega a tiempo al aeropuerto:

Ariel heredo las alas de mariposa de su padre, Anteros, que no son las más fuertes o resistentes que podría tener (son algo entre Enchantix y Charmix).

Cuando su mama lo va a dejar al aeropuerto, el sube al avión y, en cuanto este, llega a una altura más o menos "segura" para poder escapar por la puerta de seguridad, sale y vuela con sus alas al techo del avión, antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto donde realiza la primera escala, el vuela a otro, y hace esto hasta llegar a Nueva york.


	26. Día 25: Animalescriaturas

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Diamond Sincere Heart, Hijo de Eros, edad en el drabble 15 años, y Nathaniel Bellanoche, edad en el drabble 16**

* * *

**Día 25: Animales/Criaturas/Bestias**

**Kundalik daftar **

Habían pasado ya algunos días, desde que rescatamos a este pequeño semidiós, Marcos me ayudo a convencer a los miembros del parlamento para permitir que fukko, como Nath y yo le decíamos de cariño (él se negaba fuertemente a revelarnos ese pequeño detalle), permaneciera en el Refugio bajo mi cuidado, obviamente.

–Entonces me estás diciendo que, a pesar de saber hablar español, inglés y ese extraño idioma que nadie sabe cuál es, ¿tú aun no sabes escribir?–le pregunto Nathaniel a fukko

–Nath, deja de molestarlo–dije llegando al comedor con los dos chicos y, dirigiéndome a Fukko, agregue–si ya terminaste de cenar, ve a lavarte los dientes y a la cama, mañana hay escuela temprano.

– Albatta, Dia–dijo y, después de abrazarnos a nath y a mí, se fue hacia el baño

– ¿Aun no descubres que idioma es?–Me pregunto el hijo de Thanatos, mientras escombraba la mesa

–Nop, y el diario que traía no ayuda mucho. Solo trae algunos dibujos de animales, principalmente felinos, y las pocas anotaciones que están en griego no son relevantes –Explique ayudándole a terminar de escombrar– aunque, por la forma en la que describe algunas criaturas, su madre era definitivamente una semidiosa o legado de algún dios

–Tal vez algún día lo sepamos–dijo y tomo su guadaña, aun no sabía por que utilizaba eso, y agrego– oh, por cierto, Marco dijo que los miembros del parlamento querían vernos mañana

–Ok, mañana le pediré a Alicia que cuide a Fukko–dije y fui a preparar mi carcaj– adelantate, yo te alcanzare cuando él se duerma.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 263


	27. Día: 26

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Alex Flores, Hijo de céfiro**

* * *

**Día 26: Amor**

Seguía adolorido después de ese intenso entrenamiento, pero por lo menos Kalea estaba satisfecha con los resultados, tal vez podríamos volver a pasar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas, como ir al lago, en vez de seguir intentando que mis alas reaparecieran. El despertador había sonado, pero ahora podía dormir un poco más, así que lo ignore y volví a taparme con mis sabanas

–B-U-E-N-O-S D-I-A-S–Grito Diamond, destapándome–hoy es un aaahh…

Me había asustado que, por "accidente", lo había atacado con una pequeña ráfaga de aire.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso–dije, sentándome en la cama–ahora no podré volver a dormir, gracias chico diamante

–Sé que es sarcasmo, pero de nada– dijo mientras me dirigía al baño–por cierto, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a kal?, estuve pensando y arthu me ayudo a hacer un ramo de…

–Espera, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? –Lo interrumpí– y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarla kal

–Bueno, aparte de que Arthur me dijo que se acercaba su cumpleaños, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella–dijo y saco una hoja de su bolsillo(apenas había notado que ya estaba vestido)– no necesito ser hijo de Eros para saber que el Amor se encuentra en el aire. Ahora bien, podrías regalarle flores, Arthur dijo que no tiene favoritas, pero le gustan las azules. Tal vez unos jacintos azules con rosas blancas o…

–Nada de Jacintos–grite, sin darme cuenta–esto…no me espíes, mi relación con kalea no es de tu incumbencia–dije y, entrando al baño, agregue– y no me sonroje por lo de los Jacintos

–Claro, fingiré que te creo–dijo y se fue, dejándome por fin en paz.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 276

Breve cronología de la historia de Dia y Alex

Alex es 4 años menor que Dia. Se conocieron cuando Alex tenía 12 años, Dia y Nathaniel lo ayudaron a escapar de un la cual se hacía pasar por su maestra, esto fue mera coincidencia, pues Dia y Nathaniel estaban cumpliendo una misión con profecía que los miembros del parlamento les habían impuesto, cuando terminaron la misión, el hijo de céfiro, pasaba algunos meses en el refugio, empezando su entrenamiento como semidiós. Cuando Diamond, junto a Nathaniel, fueron nombrados miembros del parlamento, ellos se encargaron del entrenamiento de Alex, hasta que Dia tuvo que partir al campamento mestizo, debido a una visión que tuvo de su padre (Diamond:17, Alex:13)

Dos años antes de eso Alex, confundido por sus sentimientos, se le declaro al diamond, el cual lo rechazo de la forma más amable posible (a él también le habían roto el corazón, por lo que no quería hacer lo mismo con su pequeño amigo), durante ese tiempo, Aurelio se aprovechó del corazón roto de Alex para reclutarlo en su ejército para hacer una revuelta en el refugio (/en otra historia explicare esto, asi como de como Alex obtuvo sus alas y las perdio/)

Aurelio aprovecho el medio año que Dia estuvo en el Campamento, y que la mayoría de los miembros del parlamento estaban ocupados con "misiones", para poner en marcha su plan. En esa batalla hubieron pocas bajas, principalmente de griegos y monstruos, la destrucción fue muy grave, pero por suerte los miembros del consejo (Alicia, Fidel, Nathaniel entre otros) lograron evacuar a los civiles griegos y monstruos.


	28. Día 27

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Sabrina, Hija de Metus, 16 años y Archie, hijo de somnus, 16 años.**

**Día 27: Caramelo/Dulce**

**Candy Girl**

* * *

Aun no sabía que era más difícil de procesar, por una parte Aurelio, el miembro del consejo al que más respetaba, por no decir que era el Centurión de mi cohorte, había iniciado una guerra contra todo, literalmente, no romano en el refugio y, por otro lado, Alicia estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Nunca la había visto llorar, y en realidad me desconcertaba, ya que ella fue, junto a Raquel, quien logró salvarme en aquella guerra cuando apenas había llegado al refugio, aunque no la podía culpar, Aurelio también era uno de sus grandes amigos (y sobre todo después de esa pelea..), esta traición le debía haber dolido bastante.

–Fidel aun no regresa–Balbuceo de repente–y si lo descubrieron…– Dicho eso volvió al llanto– No debí haberle pedido que rescatara a mis niños

Fidel, junto a otros miembros del parlamento que eran romanos, se arriesgaron a volver al refugio y fingir que se unirían a Aurelio, todo esto para poder evacuar a los griegos que habían encarcelados y a los niños, que según Alicia había descubierto, Aurelio los quería utilizar para hacer un ejército para atacar el campamento Mestizo.

–No te preocupes Alicia, Fidel estará bien–Trate de consolarla y agregue, algo de lo que tal vez no fuera consiente– yo iré a buscarlo

El pequeño campamento en el que no habíamos refugiado no estaba muy lejos del Refugio, por lo que fue fácil llegar, lo difícil fue entrar. Habían muchos guardias, incluso aquel chico alado, creo que era Alex, el hijo de Favonio (hubiera jurado que el chico era en realidad griego).

Difícilmente logre evadir a los guardias exteriores y llegue a donde estaba el centro de la ciudad del refugio, aunque ahora no parecía que alguna vez lo fuera, todo estaba destruido.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?– me intercepto Archie, un hijo de Somnus, y viejo compañero de cohorte, el cual era seguido por unos cuantos niños– Fidel dijo que había vuelto solo, no tengo tiempo para…-se interrumpió, pues estuvo a tiempo de bostezar–Como sea, vamos chicos, no se detengan

–También es un gusto verte de nuevo–Dije y lo ayude a escapar con los niños– logre distraer a algunos guardias con una ilusión semi-colectiva–Dije mientras algunos guardias corrían a un lado de nuestro escondite, escapando de algo que solo ellos veían

– ¿Por qué un caramelo gigante?–Pregunto mi compañero

–Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió–Dije–mis ilusiones no son tan buenas cuando son pocos. Oye por cierto…

–Fidel nos alcanzará en el campamento–dijo interrumpiéndome– ya casi salimos chicos

–Esa no era mi pregunta, pero gracias–dije y me adelante con los chicos–Bien, yo los llevare por aquí, mientras tú pones a dormir a aquellos, suerte

–ok, nos vemos–dijo antes de que nos separáramos

* * *

# Total de palabras: 460

Bonus: La historia de Aurelio y Alicia

Aurelio y Alicia llegaron al refugio, junto a Marco y Raquel respectivamente, cuando tenían 12 años (Alicia técnicamente tenía 11 años, pero le faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños, y Aurelio apenas los había cumplido).

De los pocos griegos que Aurelio respetaba, Alicia estaba entre ellas, pero esto no fue así desde el principio, pues él pensaba que se trataba de una chica bonachona y sin talento, pero después de un duelo, donde ella gano, desarrollaron una amistad, ya que ambos tenían intereses en común, entre ellos la esgrima y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando ambos subieron al parlamento, sus entrenamientos se hicieron más seguidos, pues cada quien querían cumplir su meta en el consejo, Alicia ser más fuerte para proteger a los pequeños y Aurelio volver al a su antigua gloria al refugio.

Cuando Alicia empezó a salir con Fidel, ella dejo de pasar tiempo con Aurelio, aunque este trato de tomarlo con calma, incluso trato de convencer a Fidel para que entrenara con ellos, pero nunca podía.

A pesar de todo eso, su amistad nunca dejo de florecer, ellos siempre encontraban un momento para ponerse al corriente, tanto en el entrenamiento como en su amistad. Aurelio le contaba todo a Alicia, incluso de su plan (aunque él siempre lo ocultaba de manera que parecía una broma).

Cuando todo el caos se desato, la primera persona en enfrentar a Aurelio fue Alicia, fue un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque en muchas ocasiones ambos intentaron usar poderes heredados por sus padres, Aurelio trato invocaba armas que apuñalaran a la chica por la espalda y Alicia trataba volver loco al chico, pero ambos se detenían antes de lograrlo.


	29. Día 28

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Sabrina, Hija de Metus, edad en el drabble 5 años**

* * *

**Día 28: Embrujado/Paranormal**

Mama siempre me contaba la misma historia antes de dormir, siempre decía que los monstruos, incluso los más temibles y feos, nunca me harían daño, pero era mentira, en especial ese día, cuando salió de casa y nunca volvió.

Había salido, "escóndete y no salgas" es lo que había dicho, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y aun no regresaba, estaba muy triste, ¿Por qué se había ido sin mí?

–Raquel, yo checare este apartamento, tu revisa por el de allá–escuche una voz y como alguien golpeaba la puerta, derribándola y entrando al apartamento–Alguien está aquí

Estaba tan asustada, me escondí debajo de la mesa de la cocina, llorando y pidiéndole ayuda a papa, aunque tal vez fuera inútil

–No encontré a nadie…un fantasma–grito otra voz– el departamento esta embrujado

–Oh, hola señor fantasma, yo soy Alicia–escuche a la primera voz, la cual ahora sonaba más dulce y cariñosa que antes–yo soy Alicia y ella es mi amiga Raquel, estamos buscando niños para cuidarlos en lo que sus papas se desocupan. ¿Podría ayudarnos?

Sin entender del todo, salí de mi escondite y abrace a la chica de la primera voz

-No te preocupes pequeña–dijo y, limpiándome mis lágrimas, me dijo–tu mama regresara, pero debemos ir a un lugar seguro. Nosotras te cuidaremos

Tal vez era mi miedo, o que me habían prometido regresar con mi mama, pero les creí y las seguí.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 239


	30. Difetto fatale

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Nathaniel Bellanoche**

* * *

**Día 29: Fiesta**

Por fin todo había acabado, Aurelio había sido contenido y encarcelado, el refugio podría regresar a la normalidad…aunque eso tardaría. Habíamos perdido bastante, no solo cosas materiales, y recuperarlos parecía imposible. Raquel, la impávida, ahora más bien parecía la inconmovible, pues ahora su carácter era frio , incluso con sus amigos, Marco el sanador, gasto tanta energía durante la guerra, luchando y curando a los heridos, tanto que perdió su voz y a la vez su esperanza perpetua, parecía que se había acabado. Alicia la divertida, ahora ya no parecía tan "divertida", ella sufrió bastante y, aunque no perdió nada material durante la guerra, pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que volviéramos a verla organizando una fiesta.

Diamond trataba de apoyar en todo y a todos, como si tratara de compensar no haber estado durante la rebelión de Aurelio desde el principio, y no lo culpaba, yo estaría igual, al final el parlamento, o los pocos miembros que quedaban, lo pusieron a cargo del castigo de los traidores.

Quería renunciar a mí puesto en el parlamento, pero Marco me convenció de que no lograría nada con eso, pero yo no era como él o Dia, aun no sabía cómo ellos podían perdonar a los traidores, vi a muchos inocentes marchar con mi padre, odiaba admitirlo pero, efectivamente, mi defecto Fatídico era guardar rencor.

Lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar pensar en eso era ayudar en la reconstrucción del campamento.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 238


	31. Défaut fatal II

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Diamond Sincere Heart**

* * *

**Día 30: Casa/Cementerio Embrujado**

¿Por qué acepte ese trato?, ni siquiera analice las consecuencias, o incluso pensé una solución para evitar aceptarlo, pero ahora era muy tarde, había aceptado el trato de Fobos y Deimos. Si Ares/Marte podía llegar a ser tramposo, que me podía esperar de sus hijos, incluso mi propio padre sacaba a relucir su lado paterno para en su propio beneficio, la diferencia es que el tenia a Anteros para no sobrepasarse, pero no era el caso con el otro par de Hermanos.

"A cambio de salvarte de esta, sobrinito, tendras que hacer un sacrificio" dijo Fobos, "Y esta vez tus 'palabrerías' no te ayudaran esta vez" dijo Deimos, pero de saber que ese sacrificio sería peor que un cementerio embrujado, o que ir al laberinto de Dédalo solo…a quien engaño, aun asi hubiera aceptado, mi defecto fatídico era hacer lo imposible para ayudar a mis amigos, no importaba que mi vida estuviera de por medio, ya lo había dicho alguna vez la diosa Atenea "Los defectos fatídicos más peligrosos son los que resultan buenos con moderación"

Pero no tenía tiempo de lamentarme, Diamond el empático había llegado a tiempo para ayudar, si por mi defecto fatídico había metido al Refugio en este problema, por la misma razón lo ayudaría a superarlo.

* * *

# Total de palabras: 211


	32. Día 31

**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan, la mayoría de los Oc usados en este Drabble son propiedad mía.**

**Aviso: Este Drabble participa en el "Fictober" del Campamento Greco-Romano**

**Personajes: Bianca Zeal, Hija de Bia, edad en el drabble 8 años**

* * *

**Día 31: Halloween**

**Party night**

Me encantaba Halloween, era de los pocos días en el que lene y mary venían a casa y se quedaban a dormir, a veces venían antes para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestros disfraces.

El año pasado habíamos decidido salir como personajes de My Little pony, a lene se le facilito ser Fluttershy por su color de pelo, pero mary y yo tuvimos que usar pelo falso (ahora sé que se llama peluca, pero me gusta llamarlo así).

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran, tenía que acomodar las bolsas de dormir en mi cuarto, y tenía que recordarle a la señora Fishman que no olvidara hacer los bocadillos, estaba tan contenta que casi cantaba, casi.

# Total de palabras: 114

* * *

Bonus: Ficha de Bianca

Nombre completo: Bianca Astrid Fiona Zeal

Lugar de nacimiento: Nueva Orleans, Luisiana

Residencia: Nueva York, Estados Unidos / Campamento Mestizo.

Edad: 15

Ocupación: Campista

FAMILIA:

Padre: Marco Zeal

Madre: Bía

Altura: 1.60

Ojos: Verde

Pelo: pelirroja, con el pelo algo largo, generalmente lo acomoda en una pequeña cola de caballo

Color de la piel: Blanca, algo apiñonada

CARACTERÍSTICAS DE SU PERSONALIDAD: Al no estar presente su padre durante su infancia, por no decir haber sido prácticamente criada por empleados domésticos, le ha acarreado problemas de autoestima, haciendo que no sea muy amigable, e incluso con ataques ocasionales de ira. Cuando era niña , esto no le importaba tanto, pues le daba la oportunidad de estar con sus primas, pero cuando llego a la Adolescencia empezó a resentir no haber pasado más tiempo con su padre. Aunque no le guste admitirlo siente un gran aprecio por sus primas y estaría destrozada si algo le llegara a pasar.


End file.
